Mengungkap Kebenaran Akutagawa Ryunosuke
by ProdigyWeasel
Summary: Apa terlintas dipikiranmu jika mendengar (dalam hal ini, melihat/membaca) nama Akutagawa Ryunosuke? Pria berhati dingin? Haha, kuyakin bahwa sebagian besar dari kalian berpikiran yang sama. Iya, itu tidak salah. Tapi, ...ssssttttt ...baca ini kalau mau tahu sisi manis Akutagawa-kun. *ProdigyWeasel dibajak*


**Mengungkap kebenaran; Akutagawa Ryunosuke**

Akutagawa Ryunosuke. Siapa yang tak mengenal pria bernama Akutagawa Ryunosuke ini? Ok, aku tidak yakin bahwa seluruh dunia harus kenal dengan pria ini. Namun, aku berani jamin bahwa setidaknya penduduk Yokohama mengenal, setidaknya minimal tahu (tidak tempe) atau pernah membaca mengenai pria bernama Akutagawa Ryunosuke ini. Jika kalian ngotot bahwa kalian sama sekali tidak mengetahui tentang pria ini, maka kalian perlu segera memeriksakan mata kalian ke dokter spesialis mata terdekat. Bukankah kalian tadi baru saja membaca nama pria ini yang telah kutulis beberapa kali di awal paragraf? Lihat, kalian semua akhirnya menyetujui bahwa kalian mengetahui pria ini 'kan? Oya, oya. Jika demikian, akan lebih mudah bagiku untuk mengungkapkan kebenaran tentang pria ini.

Akutagawa Ryunosuke, selanjutnya akan aku singkat menjadi Akutagawa-kun karena mengetik 'Akutagawa Ryunosuke' cukup merepotkan dan akan membuat jemariku kram nantinya, adalah ' _one hell of loyal dog from Port Mafia_ '. Ah, tidak, tidak. Aku tidak ingin terdengar seperti Sebastian Michaelis si butler berjas buntut dari _Phantomhive manor_ itu. Tidak akan terdengar keren jika aku meniru gaya orang lain dari abad antah-berantah. Maka dari itu aku akan memperkenalkan dia seperti ini; Akutagawa-kun adalah anjing setia dari _Port Mafia. Warning!_ Jangan sesekali kalian berani memplesetkan nama _'Port Mafia'_ menjadi _'_ Kampret _Mafia',_ tak peduli betapa kampretnya orang-orang yang tergabung dalam _Port Mafia_ ini. Bagaimana tidak kampret? Di dalam organisasi ini bercokol si pedofilia, si cebol bertopi jadul, si ninja _killer machine emo_ bersaudara, si pemuja senpai bertepuk sebelah tangan, si tukang santet _keblinger_ , dan daftarnya akan sangat panjang untuk memuat seluruh daftar orang-orang kampret itu. Ini akan jadi sebuah kesia-siaan belaka. Oh, kurasa saat ini si pedofilia, maksudku Mori-san, sedang mendadak bersin karena namanya baru saja kucatut di sini. Haha, semoga Mori-san bersin lalu tersedak pisau bedah kesayangannya atas kekejian yang pernah dia lakukan terhadap Odasaku! Ehem, ini lain lagi urusannya. Baiklah, sudah cukup _ngelantur_ -nya. Kita kembali ke topik utama.

Jika mendengar kata 'anjing', kusarankan agar kalian jangan sesekali menyamakan Akutagawa dengan 'anjing' bertipe imut, lucu, nan menggemaskan sejenis _Pom-pom, Chihuahua, Puddle_ , dsb. Akutagawa-kun sangat jauh dari kesan imut, lucu, nan menggemaskan. Apa boleh dikata? Postur tubuhnya ringkih, kurus kering, dan terkesan seolah-olah semilir anginpun sudah cukup untuk menerbangkannya ke ujung langit begitu. Apalagi wajahnya yang senantiasa pucat seperti seorang _vampire_ yang terkena penyakit anemia tak berkesudahan. Ditambah rentetan batuk yang frekuensinya melebihi serangan batuk 100 hari. Pria ini sungguh kasihan.

 _Well_ , penampilan bisa menipu 'kan? Biar begitu, Akutagawa-kun tidak bisa diremehkan. Berkat tekad tahan gempur sekelas _Wear Plate Resistant Sumihard K 500_ dan _ability_ yang _asoy-geboy_ cetar membahana badai yang jauh di atas _Cutting Edge Wheel Loader WA 150-5 VRN 500_ saat memotong dan _Drill Carbide Hartner made in German_ saat mengebor musuh, menjadikan Akutagawa-kun sosok luar biasa yang sebaiknya dihindari jika kalian tidak ingin berakhir menjadi seonggok kornet kaleng siap konsumsi. Ditunjang oleh selera _fashion_ -nya yang dominan hitam setiap waktu, Akutagawa-kun terlihat sangat garang. Sepertinya Akutagawa-kun meminjam image anjing _Labrador_ hitam, atau lebih tepatnya _grim_. Tidak tahu _grim_? _Grim_ itu serjenis olahan air laut yang diuapkan, dikenal sebagai _NaCl (Natrium Clorida)_ , dan memberikan rasa asin pada masakan. Tetot! Salah! Itu 'sih garam, bukan _grim_. _Grim_ itu salah satu wujud dari malaikat kematian yang terlihat seperti seekor anjing hitam.

Idih, seram!

Ya, memang seram sekali si Akutagawa-kun ini. Apalagi Akutagawa-kun ini merupakan malaikat maut yang nyatanya tidak pandang bulu. Mungkin ini dampak dari bulu alisnya yang hilang? Hey, Akutagawa-kun, sebenarnya pergi ke mana alismu itu? Haha, jika kalian yang bertanya begitu langsung kepadanya, kujamin kalian tidak akan selamat dari gigi-gigi tajam _Rashomon_. Percuma jika kalian memohon sesendok belas kasihannya atau secuil kerelaannya untuk memaafkan kalian. Pria yang berhati dingin seperti itu, tidak akan tergugah oleh bujukan dan rayuan. Akutagawa-kun adalah pria berhati dingin. Level dinginnya itu bahkan melampaui dinginnya Antartika. Ugh! Siap-siap terkena radang beku _deh_.

Si pria berhati dingin; Akutagawa-kun. Ini adalah fakta yang tak terbantahkan. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi. Tapi ... Stttt ... Ini rahasia di antara kita saja, ya? Hari ini aku akan mengungkapkan sisi manis Akutagawa-kun. Haha, silahkan tertawa. Tapi ini adalah fakta. Ini adalah sebuah kebenaran seorang Akutagawa-kun. Aku akan menceritakannya kepada kalian.

Udara pagi Yokohama di awal Februari cukup dingin, walaupun tidak sedingin _doji_ (20 Januari) yang merupakan puncak musim dingin. Tapi, ya lumayan membuat tubuh kalian mengigil jika kalian memutuskan untuk nekat berdiri di luar ruangan dalam jangka waktu panjang, tepatnya bersembunyi di balik tanaman sejenis cemara sambil memandang penuh harap dan wajah merah merona. Hey, kalian tahu siapa yang kumaksud 'kan? Ya, dia adalah Akutagawa-kun. Tidak, kalian tidak salah baca, kok. Aku juga tidak sedang melantur kali ini. Tidak perlu terlalu kaget begitu. Haha, sebetulnya aku sangat memaklumi kekagetan kalian.

Akutagawa-kun sudah berdiri cukup lama, memandang Dazai Osamu yang sedang asyik menggerayangi deretan kaleng berisi daging kepiting obralan yang terpajang di muka toko. Dazai Osamu adalah mantan anggota _executive Port Mafia_ dan juga mantan atasan Akutagawa-kun. Menjadi seseorang yang telah dilabeli 'pengkhianat', rupanya tidak menyurutkan rasa hormat Akutagawa-kun terhadap Dazai. Kalian tentu sudah sering mendengar Akutagawa-kun merapalkan kata 'Dazai-san' seperti sebuah mantra. Hal kecil, namun efektif untuk membangkitkan semangat Akutagawa-kun untuk menghajar Fitzgerald sampai _KO!_

"Wah! Kepiting kalengan ini sedang obral!" Dazai berseru kegirangan. Dazai tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegirangannya jika hal ini berhubungan dengan kepiting, makanan favourite-nya. Apalagi sedang obral, tentu Dazai girangnya bukan main. Sejak keluar dari kemewahan yang layak diterima seorang anggota _executive_ di bawah payung organisasi ilegal _Port Mafia_ , tentu yang namanya obral menjadi berkah tersendiri bagi Dazai yang dompetnya senantiasa diserang musim paceklik. Penghasilannya sebagai detektif dari _Armed Detective Agency_ , tak peduli seberapa dahsyat karirnya, tidak terlalu _wah_ karena pada dasarnya _Armed Detective Agency_ tidak sepenuhnya komersil. Tidak totalitas bersifat nirlaba, namun tidak pula memprioritaskan laba. Kalian paham maksudku 'kan?

"Dazai-chan, berniat membeli?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang merupakan pemilik toko.

"Tentu, Nyonya! Aku akan beli semuanya," ucap Dazai dengan yakin ...kuteguh, hati ikhlasku penuh akan karuniamu ...tanah air ...Hey! Kenapa jadi lagu nasional begini? Duh, kebablasan deh. Ehem, kembali ke laptop. Maaf ya, Om Tukul Arwana, aku pinjam sebentar jargon saktinya. Om, telotet, Om! Oi, apalagi ini? Ah, sudahlah. Pokoknya mari kita lanjut saja ceritanya.

"Oke, Dazai-chan. Sebentar aku hitung dulu totalnya," kata Nyonya itu sembari mengeluarkan sempoa andalannya. Kenapa sempoa? Karena ...ya, karena kebetulan si Nyonya sukanya sempoa. Mau protes?

Dazai terlihat harap-harap cemas menunggu hasil hitung-menghitung si Nyonya. Dalam hatinya, dia berdoa agar siapa tahu saja si Nyonya khilaf dan dia jadi tertimpa durian runtuh berupa diskon bertubi-tubi. Dalam tempo waktu cepat, si Nyonya telah selesai menghitung. "Jadi, berapa totalnya, Nyonya?"

"200.000 Yen saja, Daza-chan. Itu sudah kuberikan diskon _double_ karena kau adalah pelanggan tetap tokoku."

JEEEDEEEEEERRRRRR!

Sebuah hentakan petir maha dahsyat di luar ketentuan per-cuaca-an menghantam Dazai. '200.000 Yen saja'? 'Saja'? Bagi seorang Dazai di era setelah _Dark Era_ , tentu uang senilai itu bukan hal 'saja'. Sangat wajar jika hal ini membuat Dazai seperti terkena insden meletusnya balon hijau; hatiku sangat kacau. Dengan tangan bergetar dan kegundahan yang melodramatis, Dazai memeriksa dompetnya yang terlihat kempes sedari awal. Terlihat dalam dompet kempes itu tiga lembar uang 1.000 Yen dan dua koin 500 Yen. Jumlah yang jauh dari cukup untuk memboyong harta karun idamannya. Itupun hasil 'mengemis' dari Kunikida-kun.

"Nyonya yang baik hati ...," ratap Dazai dengan serangan _kicked puppy eyes_ mautnya. Serangan yang sama yang ia lakukan terhadap Kunikida-kun kemarin sore.

Dan langsung berefek. "Dazai-chan ...kau sungguh manis. Karena itu, aku akan memberikan diskon super kepadamu. Cukup bayar 150.000 Yen saja!"

150.000 Yen? Dazai menghela nafas. Uangnya masih jauh dari kata cukup.

Sementara itu, di suatu sudut tak jauh dari toko.

"Dazai-san," ucap Akutagawa-kun pelan, diselingi dengan batuk beberapa kali. Tentu saja pelan. Jika dia teriak, Dazai akan tahu jika saat ini Akutagawa-kun sedang menguntitnya. Kalau Dazai tahu, kemungkinan besar Dazai akan bersikap cuek. Bagi orang lain, sikap cuek Dazai tak akan berefek apa-apa. Tapi, bagi seorang Akutagawa-kun ini jelas akan berefek luar biasa. Ini akan jadi pukulan mental super berat bagi Akutagawa-kun. Tinjuan Atsushi-kun yang bertubi-tubi sih masih tak seberapa.

Memandang dari kejauhan, membisikan nama Dazai, sepertinya sudah cukup untuk Akutagawa saat ini. Kalau lebih dari ini, sepertinya Akutagawa-kun harus berjuang lebih heboh lagi. Selain itu, Akutagawa-kun juga butuh persiapan hati. Jangan sampai ia mendadak pingsan lagi.

Ah, syukurlah. Sepertinya Dazai belum menyadari kehadiran Akutagawa-kun. Akutagawa-kun bisa bernafas lega.

"Dazai-san sepertinya sedang kesulitan," ungkap Akutagawa-kun menduga-duga. Dugaan yang tepat. Dengan super cekatan, tangannya yang kurus langsung merogoh dompet yang terselip di sakunya. Ia memeriksa dengan cepat. _Yes!_ Akutagawa-kun terlihat lega, uangnya sangat cukup, bahkan lebih dari total barang yang hendak dibeli Dazai. Tapi, jika ia merelakan 150.000 Yen-nya untuk membantu Dazai, kemungkinan besar minggu ini Akutagawa-kun harus berhemat. Tapi, jika ia membantu Dazai, ada kemungkinan bahwa Dazai akan bersikap lunak kepada Akutagawa-kun. Mungkin saja selanjutnya Dazai akan bersikap ramah, lalu mungkin saja nantinya Dazai akan lebih memperhatikan Akutagawa-kun, lalu mungkin saja nantinya Dazai akan mengajaknya ngobrol santai sembari jalan santai di waktu senggang, lalu-lalu dan lain sebagainya. Imaginasi-imaginasi yang begitu indah. Tapi, juga ada kemungkinan besar bahwa Dazai hanya menanggapi pertolongan Akutagawa-kun ini sebagai hal sepele. Tapi, ...

Tapi.

Tapi.

Tapi, ...

Akutagawa-kun sukses jadi kaum 'tapi-tapian' untuk beberapa menit. Dilema menghanyutkan Akutagawa-kun dalam lautan kebimbangan. Sorong ke kiri. Sorong ke kanan, lalalalala ... Hey! Ini kenapa jadi lagu Potong Bebek Angsa segala? Penulis ini sedang ngapain, sih? Beneran nggak beres, deh. Ah, abaikan saja si penulis ini. Ayo, kita harus tetap lanjut. Oi, aku 'kan penulisnya? ASTAGANAGA, aku lupa! Maaf!

Tapi, Dazai adalah mentor Akutagawa-kun. Sudah tentu, Akutagawa-kun sangat menghormatinya. Sudah tentu Akutagawa-kun sangat ingin menolong Dazai. Ini suara panggilan hati Akutagawa-kun. Hati dinginnya semakin meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini adalah hal yang harusnya ia lakukan.

Keputusan Akutagawa-kun sudah final. Ia mengambil secarik kertas dan sebuah pulpen yang entah dari mana ia berhasil dapatkan. Sttttt, sebetulnya si Akutagawa-kun baru saja merampasnya dari seorang pria pekerja kantoran malang yang kebetulan lewat menggunakan _Rashomon_ yang multi fungsi sebagai alat pengambil jarak jauh yang sangat praktis dan alat pengancam yang efektif. Akutagawa-kun menulis sesuatu di atas secarik kertas itu. Lalu, masih menggunakan _Rashomon_ , ia mengangkat kertas itu ke hadapaan Nyonya pemilik toko.

'BERIKAN SELURUH KEPITING KALENGAN ITU KEPADA DAZAI-SAN. SEKARANG! ATAU KAU MAU DIBLENDER PAKAI RASHOMON? TTD, AKUTAGAWA, _A LOYAL DOG FROM PORT MAFIA_.'

Tulisan pada secarik kertas itu sangat jelas terbaca oleh sang Nyonya pemilik toko. Nyonya pemilik toko menelan ludah, ia menyadari adanya bahaya. Jiwanya terancam oleh keganasan _Rashomon_ yang sanggup melibasnya dari jarak jauh dalam hitungan detik. Dengan suara bergetar, sang Nyonya berkata, "Dazai-chan ...silahkan ambil kepiting kalengan ini sesukamu. Ini gr...grrr...graaatis..." Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari dahi kening Nyonya itu.

"Eh? Gratis, Nyonya?" tanya Dazai kebingungan. Beberapa tanya tanya besar nampak muncul dalam setiap ekspresi di wajah tampan Dazai.

"Ya, ... Dazai-chan ...," kata Nyonya itu tercekat. "Ambil saja semuanyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Nyonya pemilik toko bergegas memasukan seluruh kepiting kaleng ke dalam sebuah kotak kardus, melapisinya dengan kertas pembungkus, dan menyodorkannya kepada Dazai dengan cukup memaksa.

"Terima kasih, Nyonya! Anda memang yang terbaik," ucap Dazai dengan riang. Tak lupa sekilas senyum menawan penuh pesona ia tujukan kepada Nyonya itu, sembari berpamitan. Dazai tampak bahagia memboyong sekardus harta karun berharga di tangannya.

Begitu sosok Dazai terlihat menjauh dan situasi dipastikan aman, Akutagawa-kun segera memunculkan dirinya yang sedari tadi berkamuflase di balik pohon cemara. Didahului dengan geraman dari _Rashomon_ yang super garang, Akutagawa-kun melangkahkan kedua kakinya mendekati Nyonya pemilik toko yang terlihat semakin ketakutan. " _Old Lady_ ," panggil Akutagawa-kun. Suara Akutagawa-kun terdengar dingin, sangat dingin. Selain itu, terselip segunung kebencian dan juga kecemburuan yang jelas-jelas terasa. "Seharusnya kata-kata dan senyuman Dazai-san itu untukku," desis Akutagawa-kun. "Tanpa harus berusaha sedikitpun, kau mendapatkannya dengan mudah dari Dazai-san."

Awwww, Akutagawa-kun cemburu!

"Maa ...maa ...maaf," kata Nyonya itu ketakutan. Keringat dingin mengucur semakin deras, tubuhnya kaku tak mampu bergerak untuk berlari menyelamatkan dirinya. Jika kalian heran mengapa tidak ada satupun pahlawan yang bersedia pasang badan untuk melindungi sang Nyonya atau minimal orang yang bersedia untuk berteriak, 'STOP! Kau mencuri hatiku,hatiku~' sambil dangdutan tentunya.

Haha, _sorry_ , penulis hanya bercanda. _Rashomon_ yang kali ini berwujud iblis hitam bertaring tajam, terlihat lebih ganas dari biasanya. Jadi, siapa yang tak takut? Ini pengaruh dari kecemburuan Akutagawa-kun yang semakin menggelora membakar Akutagawa-kun. "Hiiiii ...Ampuni aku," mohon sang Nyonya. "Gyaaaaahhhhh!" Nyonya itu menjerit melihat _Rashomon_ melesat tajam ke arahnya. Nyonya itu menutup mata, ia tak sanggup menyaksikan kematiannya sendiri dengan mata terbuka. Terlalu mengerikan! "Gyaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Gyaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Tapi, kematiannya tak kunjung datang jua. Ada apa ini?

Ternyata Akutagawa-kun tidak menggunakan _Rashomon_ -nya untuk menyerang apalagi membunuh sang Nyonya, Saudara-saudara dan Saurdari-saudari yang saya hormati dan saya sayangi. Akutagawa-kun rupanya menggunakan _Rashomon_ -nya untuk menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang kepada sang Nyonya! Ini sungguh merupakan hal yang patut kita hargai, patut kita acungi jempol, dan tentunya patut kita suri teladani. Maka dari itu, Saudara-saudara dan Saudari-saudari, izinkan saya untuk mengatakan hal ini; coblos Akutagawa-kun pada pilkada yang akan diadakan pada tanggal 15 Februari 2017. Ingat, coblos Akutagawa-kun, bukan yang lain. Suara Anda menentukan masa depan kita semua.

Ah, astaga! Aku sudah terpengaruh demam pilkada! Tidak! Ehem, sejujurnya, aku mulai kehabisan ide untuk merangkai kata-kata. Jadi, selingan iklan ini hanya untuk menambah durasi cerita saja. Untuk kesekiankalinya, aku minta maaf, ya.

Begitu si Nyonya menerima uang tersebut, Akutagawa-kun bergegas berlari mengejar Dazai. Ia tidak peduli si Nyonya berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya karena uang yang diberikannya tadi masih ada kembaliannya. Akutagawa-kun lebih mementingkan mengejar Dazai. Ia tak mau kehilangan jejak. Akutagawa-kun terlihat celingak-celinguk ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mencari sang mentor idola hati. Tada! Setelah celingak-celinguk ala anak ayam yang mencari induknya, namun tanpa ciap-ciap, Akutagawa-kun berhasil menemukan Dazai. Rupanya Dazai kini sedang asyik tawar-menawar dengan seorang pramuniaga kecentilan. Akutagawa-kun tak dapat menampik rasa geramnya melihat adegan yang menyayat-nyayat hati itu sampai seukuran sebulir atom! Bahkan pramuniaga itu jauh lebih beruntung ketimbang seorang Akutagawa-kun yang muridnya Dazai? Aduh, demi Dewa! Kenapa sih hal-hal buruk selalu saja terjadi pada Akutagawa-kun? Apa salah Akutagawa-kun, ya Dewa?

Akutagawa-kun merenung sejenak. Teringatlah Akutagawa-kun mengenai segala macam perbuatan-perbuatan yang bertentangan dengan norma hukum yang bertengger di dunia ini. Akutagawa-kun menghela nafas, teringat prinsip hukum karma yang menjadi landasan hidupnya. Namun, apa boleh buat? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Jadi, ya makan saja buburnya, nikmati dengan suiran ayam goreng, taburan irisan bawang goreng, sedikit kecap asin, lengkap dengan kerupuk. Hmmm, lezat~

Akutagawa-kun buru-buru menyembunyikan dirinya di balik semak-semak, mengamati Dazai dari jauh. Rupanya kali ini Dazai sedang menawar harga sebuah _trench coat_ berwarna seperti krem yang sedang diobral kepada si pramugiana toko. Itu adalah _trench coat_ yang sama dengan _trench coat_ yang jadi ciri khas Dazai. Terlihat di balik kaca toko, Dazai tengah mencoba _trench coat_ tersebut. Akutagawa-kun tak kuasa menampik opini pribadinya bahwa mentornya itu terlihat sangat cocok dengan _trench coat_ itu. Dazai memandang dirinya di kaca etalase toko. Dazai terlihat mengagumi bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di kaca.

'Benar-benar cocok dengan Dazai-san!' puji Akutagawa-kun dalam hati. Mungkin pujian Akutagawa-kun terlalu keras diucapkan dalam hatinya. Tiba-tiba saja Dazai menoleh, persis ke arah Akutagawa-kun. Jantung Akutagawa-kun terasa seperti langsung melorot, jatuh ke lantai, menggelinding _on the_ tanjakan. Akutagawa-kun segera melantunkan doa-doa bernada ancaman kepada sang Dewa, meminta agar keberadaannya saat ini tidak diketahui Dazai. Apa yang akan dikatakan Dazai, jika dia memergoki Akutagawa-kun sedang menguntit dirinya?

Di tengah kegalauan, Akutagawa-kun meremas semak-semak. Dengan _Rashomon_ , tentunya. Akutagawa-kun terlalu malas untuk menggunakan tangannya sendiri untuk meremas semak-semak. Kecuali jika semak-semak itu terlihat seperti rambut bergelombang Dazai yang indah itu, tentu Akutagawa-kun tak akan ragu untuk meremas-remasnya hingga ke ...Haha. Itu lain lagi ceritanya. Kalian tidak menbayangkan yang 'gitu-gitu', ya 'kan? _Sorry, but I have my pride. Writing such hardcore yaoi isn't my cup of tea, but my cup of milk (muahahahaha, #IYKWIM)._ Ehem, aku jaga _image_ sedikitlah. Anggap saja ini strategi perluasan pangsa pasar. Bagaimanapun, aku ingin ceritaku bisa di terima di segala lapisan usia. Kurasa aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi penulis sebaik Odasaku.

Ya, kembali ke topik utama!

"Wuaaah, terlihat pas sekali, Dazai-san."

"Ah, benar 'kah? Kau membuatku tersanjung, Nona."

"Beli saja."

"Eh, tapi uangku tidak cukup. Nona cantik tidak mau memberiku diskon tambahan, sih." Lagi, Dazai memamerkan senyum menawannya. Ini sukses membuat Akutagawa-kun baper akut di balik semak-semak. Ingin sekali rasanya Akutagawa-kun mengklaim sepihak senyum milik Dazai itu. Oh, tidak bisa~

"Tapi, ini sudah harga yang terbaik. Tidak bisa ditawar lagi."

"Sayang sekali," keluh Dazai. Ia melepaskan _trench coat_ yang sedang ia pakai, menyerahkannya kembali kepada nona pramuniaga. Terlihat jelas raut wajah Dazai yang kecewa. Apa boleh buat, _trench coat_ obralan kali inipun masih terlalu mahal untuk dompet Dazai. Akutagawa-kun yang mengamati Dazai sedari tadi dapat memahami hal ini. Namun, tiba-tiba Dazai berkata, "Ah! Besok akan kubujuk Atsushi-kun untuk membelikannya untukku!"

ZZZRRRRRAAAAZZZZHHHHHHHH!

Kata-kata Dazai seperti segalon larutan _Asam Sulfat_ yang dituang langsung di hati Akutagawa-kun. Kenapa Dazai harus membawa-bawa nama si Jinko? Kenapa Dazai begitu mudahnya mengingat nama si Jinko? Padahal Akutagawa-kun yang sedang berada di sini, tapi Dazai tak memanggilnya. Boro-boro memanggil, ingat saja tidak. Nelangsa sekali nasib Akutagawa-kun.

Akutagawa-kun tertunduk lesu. Tapi, itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik saja. Ya iyalah beberapa detik saja, kalau berjam-jam si penulis juga bingung apa yang mau ditulis. Jadi, dengan cepat Akutagawa-kun kembali mendapatkan semangat baru atau lebih tepatnya ide lama yang dilabeli merk 'ide baru'. Ya! Akutagawa-kun akan mencegah si Jinko membelikan _trench coat_ itu untuk Dazai. Bagaimana caranya? Beginilah caranya.

Yak! Lihat ke arah Akutagawa-kun saat ini, Saudara-saudara. Ia mengaktifkan _ability; Rashomon_ , meliuk-liukannya membentuk tulisan di udara. 'BERIKAN _TRENCH COAT_ ITU PADA DAZAI-SAN'. Hal ini direspon cepat oleh si nona pramuniaga yang tampak ketakutan. Kemudian, _Rashomon_ beraksi lagi membentuk sebuah tulisan baru, 'CEPAT'. Tak lupa Akutagawa-kun menyisipkan sebuah sulur _Rashomon_ yang berubah bentuk menjadi sabit kematian ala _Undertaker_ semasa beliau masih aktif berprofesi sebagai _grim reaper_. Bissa dibilang ini semacam _chat_ via udara.

Si nona pramuniaga yang mendapat ancaman dari Akutagawa-kun, langsung mengoper _trench coat_ yang berada di tangannya kepada Dazai. Lalu, dengan cekatan Dazai menerima _trench coat_ itu. Yak! _Goal!_ Aduh, ini 'kan bukan pertandingan sepak bola. Intinya, _trench coat_ itu kini berada dalam genggaman Dazai. Pokoknya begitu deh. Dazai terlihat bingung, alisnya yang rapi itu terangkat sebelah tanda bahwa ia tak begitu mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Hihi, bisa juga ya pria yang selalu _30 steps ahead_ setipe _mary sue_ seperti Dazai tampak bingung. _He's just a human after all, despite his ability; 'No Longer Human'_. Dia bukan dewa ataupun setengah dewa. Jika ia dewa yang mengendalikan dunia, maka ...sudah pasti Odasaku tidak akan ...

Dazai tak terlalu memikirkan lebih lanjut, ia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada si nona pramuniaga dan segera meninggalkan toko dengan langkah ringan. Sementara itu, Akutagawa-kun, melalui _Rashomon_ , memberikan uang kepada si nona pramuniaga. "Tuan! Uang Anda kelebihan," kata si nona tiba-tiba. Nona itu terlihat memegang beberapa lembar uang.

"Ambil saja!" kata Akutagawa-kun sigkat. Akutagawa-kun tak sempat mengambil uang kembaliannya karena ia begitu terburu-buru untuk kembali mengikuti Dazai. Dengan mengendap-endap, tentunya. Rugi sih. Tapi, apa boleh buat ? Yang penting ia telah berhasil menggagalkan kemungkinan si Jinko mendapat pujian dari Dazai karena membelikannya _trench coat_ itu. Mendengar Dazai megucapkan terima kasih kepada nona itu saja sudah sukses membuat Akutagawa-kun baper. Apalagi kalau dia mendengar Jinko dipuji Dazai? Apa tidak runtuh dunia Akutagawa-kun? Gawat sekali.

Dazai berjalan dengan cepat, sambil bersenandung riang. _"Dududududu, you can't do double suicide alone, oh oh oh~ But, but, with two people you can do it~ Double suicide, double suicide,_ " suara Dazai mengalun di udara mengiringi langkah kakinya. Akutagawa-kun dengan sigap menguntit Dazai. Ia rela merapat ke dinding terdekat, menyusup di balik pohon, menyelaraskan diri dengan tiang listrik, bahkan merayap di antara semak-semak. Mental Akutagawa-kun memang tahan banting. Saking terlalu seringnya dibanting, mentalnya jadi agak-agak ...ya, gitu deh.

Langkah kaki Dazai semakin cepat, melewati deretan pertokoan. Sepertinya sekardus kepiting kaleng dan sebuah kantung kertas berisi _trench coat_ tidak berarti apa-apa bagi Dazai kali ini. Barang gratisan memang efeknya beda. Jadi terasa ringan, seperti tanpa beban berarti. Namun, tiba-tiba Dazai menginjak rem secara mendadak. Rem? Ehem, maksudnya, Dazai tiba-tiba berhenti. Tepat di depan sebuah mesin penjual minuman otomatis. Melihat hal ini, Akutagawa-kun juga ikut menghentikan langkah kakinya, lalu dengan cekatan segera berkamuflase di balik sebuah pohon. Akutagawa-kun mengamati Dazai sembari mengatur nafasnya yang mulai tersengal-sengal. Keringatnya juga bercucuran. Ia tampak kelelahan. Tenggorokannya terasa kering kerontang.

Dazai memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku trench coat yang ia kenakan. Ia mengambil sekeping uang logam. Segera setelah ia memasukan uang logam ke dalam mesin, ia memilih lemon tea kalengan. Akutagawa-kun bisa melihat dari kejauhan, minuman dingin itu dalam genggaman tangan Dazai terlihat begitu segar. Tenggorokan Akutagawa-kun menjadi terasa semakin kering saja, sepertinya ia mulai merasa dehidrasi.

"Akutagawa-kun."

Akutagawa-kun sepertinya memang betul-betul dehidrasi, ia mulai berpikir bahwa ia sedang berhalusinasi. Seolah-olah Dazai baru saja memanggil namanya. Jika tidak sedang berhalusinasi, alternatifnya hanya mimpi di siang bolong. Mana mungkin Dazai mau repot-repot memanggil namanya. Begitu pikir Akutagawa-kun.

"Akutagawa-kun, keluarlah. Kau ada di situ 'kan?"

DUEEEERRRRRR!

Akuatagawa-kun tersentak kaget. Bagaimana Dazai bisa tahu keberadaan dirinya? Padahal kamuflasenya yang merapat sedemikian mungkin ke pohon, seharusnya hampir mustahil diketahui dengan mudah. Ah, iya, tapi lain ceritanya jika itu adalah Dazai. 'Dazai-san memang hebat!' Akutagawa-kun tampak berseri-seri, terkagum-kagum dengan kehebatan Dazai. Ah, tidak! Tidak! Ini bukan waktunya kagum. Akutagawa-kun menampar dirinya sendiri secara imaginatif untuk menyadarkan dirinya sendiri. Dengan penuh keraguan, perlahan Akutagawa-kun memunculkan dirinya dari balik pohon. "Dazai-san," panggil Akutagawa-kun.

"Akutagawa-kun," balas Dazai. "Kau yang tadi membayar belanjaanku 'kan?" Sorot mata Dazai yang semula tampak dingin, kini terlihat hangat. Di luar dugaan, Dazai tersenyum. Senyuman itu diarahkan kepada Akutagawa-kun. "Terima kasih," ucap Dazai.

Dua kata itu sepintas terasa sangat sederhana. Tapi, efeknya luar biasa bagi Akutagawa-kun. Ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan di hati Akutagawa-kun. Walaupun ini belum musim semi di Yokohama, tapi Akutagawa-kun merasakan angin musim semi pertama bertiup lembut menerpa hatinya. Bunga-bunga bermekaran, menari-nari dalam _euforia_ kebahagiaan. "Dazai-san," Akutagawa-kun tidak ingat apa lagi yang bisa ia katakan. Yang ia hanya ingat satu kata saja saat ini; Dazai-san. Ia terlalu bahagia. Ia seperti lupa menginjak bumi. Ternyata Dazai menyadari kehadirannya sedari tadi. Ternyata Dazai menyadari bahwa Akutagawa-kun lah yang membantu Dazai tadi. Dazai berterima kasih kepada Akutagawa-kun? Ini hal yang paling berharga bagi Akutagawa-kun.

"Kemari, Akutagawa-kun," Dazai meminta Akutagawa-kun untuk mendekat. Masih dengan senyum yang sama, Dazai terlihat berkilauan di mata Akutagawa-kun.

Bagai terpengaruh sihir, Akutagawa-kun perlahan tapi pasti mendekat. "Dazai-san, aku ..."

"Akutagawa-kun, ini kubeli khusus untukmu. Kau haus 'kan? Nih, tangkap!" Dazai melemparkan sesuatu.

ZZZZIIIIINNNGGGG~

Sesuatu itu adalah sebuah minuman kaleng yang tadi dibeli oleh Dazai; _lemon tea_. Minuman kaleng itu terlihat semakin mendekat, menuju Akutagawa-kun yang sedang berjalan mendekati Dazai. Akutagawa-kun sepertinya tidak menyadari minuman kaleng yang berpotensi menjadi ancaman bagi dirinya. Akutagawa-kun terlalu berfokus pada Dazai, sehingga kurang fokus pada hal lainnya. Ada #AQUA? Kini minuman kaleng itu semakin mendekat, mendekat, dekat, dekat ...

"Akutagawa-kun!" Dazai menyadari hal ini.

"Ya, Dazai-san?" Akutagawa-kun masih juga tidak sadar.

DUUUUAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!

Minuman kalengan itu menimpa Akutagawa-kun, tepat di keningnya. Kening Akutagawa-kun yang malang seketika tampak lebam. Kemudian, darah segar mulai mengucur. Wajar saja, minuman kalengan tidak bisa dianggap ringan jika dibenturkan dengan kepala. Langkah Akutagawa-kun terhenti. Ia terdiam di tempat, tak bergerak. Hebatnya, ia sama sekali tak meringis kesakitan atau semacamnya.

Melihat hal itu, Dazai bertanya, "Akutagawa-kun? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Bibir Akutagawa-kun menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang sangat jelas terlihat bahwa senyum itu adalah senyum super terpaksa. "Jika Dazai-san yang melemparnya ... tidak apa-apa ... Bahkan bom nuklir sekalipun."

Jika bukan Dazai-san, tentunya pelaku pelemparan langsung bertransformasi menjadi kornet kalengan dalam hitungan detik. Dazai menghela nafas seraya berjalan mendekati Akutagawa-kun yang terluka. Ia sangat memahami ketangguhan Akutagawa-kun. Mau tak mau, ia mengagumi ketangguhan Akutagawa-kun, ini dalam artian luas tentunya (zona titik-titik). "Baiklah, sebagai rasa terima kasih, bagaimana jika kita minum-minum bersama di Bar Lupin?" tawar Dazai sembari menepuk bahu Akutagawa-kun. Sesekali mengapresiasi Akutagawa-kun, tidak mengapa 'kan? Juga bukan hal yang buruk, sepertinya.

BLEEEESSSSHHHH...

Wajah Akutagawa-kun memerah seketika. Kini ia terlihat seperti kepiting rebus. "Da-da-da-dazai-san mengajak minum bersama?" Akutagawa-kun terlihat membara.

"Huh-uh," Dazai mengangguk.

"Dazai-saaaaaaannn ..."

BRRRUUUKKK!

"Eh, Akutagawa-kun!"

Akutagawa-kun tak sadarkan diri. Tubuhnya terhempas ke tanah secara dramatis. Kini ia seperti es krim meleleh di bawah terik matahari. Akutagawa-kun sepertinya masih terlalu cepat untuk menjadi pria berhati dingin. Akutagawa-kun juga memiliki sisi manis.

Dazai Osamu tersenyum puas.

.

.

.

Ya, ini adalah kebenaran mengenai Akutagawa-kun. Mengejutkan, bukan?

Ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian penasaran siapa aku sebenarnya?

 _"_ _Watashi wa Dazai, Dazai Osamu."_

Ya, aku Dazai Osamu. Saat ini aku telah membajak akun si penulis _fanfic_ abal-abal ini untuk menyebarkan kebenaran tentang Akutagawa-kun. Ckckck, sungguh penulis _fanfic_ abal-abal yang malang, karyanya begitu jauh dari kesan _booming_. _Ratingnya_ benar-benar merayap. Anggap saja ini bantuan dariku. Oh, ya ...entah apa yang akan dilakukan Akutagawa-kun nanti kepada si pemilik akun ini, jika kebetulan Akutagawa-kun membaca _fanfic_ ini di internet. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Oya, oya, kurasa sudah cukup. Mari segera kita akhiri cerita ini. _See you!_

 _With a lot of love_ , Dazai Osamu.


End file.
